


Project Assembly

by Toon_melody



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Depressed Mugman (cuphead), Depression, Original Character Death(s), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_melody/pseuds/Toon_melody
Summary: Life has been hard for the cup twins since there parents, Java and Pumpkin Spice passed away. But it has truly take a toll on Mugman's mental health, he's become depressed and commits self harm. What's going to happen to Cuphead's sweet brother. Will he rise from this challenge...or will he disappear.





	Project Assembly

_ Chapter One  _

 

**“You’ll know what to do and when to use it.”**

 

Mugman was handed a small brown box. The stranger turned and hurriedly walked away. The boy was about to open the box when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

“Who were you talking to?” Cuphead asked

 

“Nobody” Mugman replied quickly, carefully placing the box in his bag.

 

“Good night boys.” Elder Kettle called softly turning off the lights.

 

“Good night Elder Kettle.” The boys replied.

 

Mugman closed his eyes pretending to sleep. He heard the door click shut, the footsteps of Elder Kettle growing fainter as he walked towards the living room. He waited a moment more and heard the faint snores of his brother. He quietly stepped out of his bed, slipped on a pair of old boots, grabbed his pocket knife and a jacket. He thought he heard the red cup stirring, the blue boy froze, not wanting to be caught. Cuphead just turned to the wall, mumbling something. Mugman willed himself to breath, finally giving a sigh of relief. He grabbed his bag, carefully unlocked the rooms window, and slipped into the woods.

 

Mugman sat on a log his breathing was ragged, almost like he was gasping for breath. The stench of blood was heavy in the air. He hissed through clenched teeth, lifting the knife of his arm, another line of blood dripped down his arm staining the porcelain scarlet. He took a deep breath as he placed the blade on his arm, making a small clink’, he slowly pulled it across his arm, more blood flowed from the new cut. The boy honestly didn’t know why he did this, it started out an accident. But maybe everything does happen for a reason.

Mugman remembered well the first time he cut himself with a knife, he was in the kitchen while Elder Kettle and Cuphead were in the living room. He was cutting vegetables for the soup he was making for supper, he suddenly stopped cutting and examined the blade. It was standard knife nothing fancy about it, the only thing that made it stand out was the blade had a half-circle near the top. A new thought came to his mind.

 

_ ‘What if I..’ _

 

Mugman drew the blade to his wrist, drawing his glove back a bit. He placed the end of the blade at his wrist, his mind was blank he couldn’t think of anything but what would happen if he cut his arm. He did. It was quick and painful. He cut his whole wrist, the cut was deep, blood flowed from the cut vigorously. He screamed the pain started from his wrist to his whole body, his legs buckled beneath him. He cried and wailed like a child. Elder Kettle and Cuphead quickly ran to the kitchen hearing the boys cries. Mugman felt himself being lifted up suddenly feeling light headed as the Elder pulled him close to his chest. The concerned voices of the two became muffled as if his head was underwater, the room spun, it was a huge blur truly. Mugman was soon sitting in his bed, his wrist bandaged up with Cuphead beside him.

 

“Mugo, what happened?!” The red cup asked. Mugman could see tears forming in his brothers eyes.

 

Mugman didn’t want to up and say that he purposely cut his wrist. Cuphead and Elder Kettle would flip their lids if they knew. So he lied.

 

“The knife just slipped out of my hand Cuppy, ‘nuthin serious.” Mugman lied.

 

He rubbed his eyes with his good hand. Sure it was a lie, but it was just a small white lie. Besides it wasn’t the only thing Mugman wasn’t telling.

  
  
  


The blue boy decided he was done for the night. He pulled out a bottle of disinfectant and cleaned the freshly cuts. He hissed as the liquid seeped into his arms. Bandages were next. He bandaged his arm quickly, it seemed almost laborers as Mugman’s eyelids grew heavy. He sighed finishing. He picked up his bag and started the walk home.

He finally made it back to the small cottage, he was dragging his feet by now, his limbs refusing any effort, his eyes drooping. The thought of a warm bed and the cup of milk and waffles he would have in the morning made him even more tired. He opened the window climbing in. He glanced at Cuphead’s bed. Sound asleep. Mugman yawned, it was getting harder to keep his eyes open. He climbed into his bed and grabbed his teddy bear, pulling it to his chest. He snuggled into his blankets closing his eyes. Letting sleep take him.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this strange little story about my strange headcannon. This is my first peice on AOW so criticism is more than welcomed to help me become a better writer.


End file.
